<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Una rara historia de amor by kyrichan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423482">Una rara historia de amor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrichan/pseuds/kyrichan'>kyrichan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrichan/pseuds/kyrichan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia totalmente creada por mi, con personaje ficticio, relación hombre-mujer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghae/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Una rara historia de amor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Todo empezó muy extraño.</p><p>Ella sabía que Key era bisexual y aceptó ser su novia para que dejaran los rumores de que tenía muchos novios, a él no le importaba pero la compañía estaba preocupada por esos rumores.</p><p>Key la eligió porque ya llevaban tiempo hablando por mensaje privado en instagram y congeniaban mucho. Él sabía que ella no quería seguir en su país así que le ofreció irse a vivir a Corea con la condición de ser su novia oficial. Carolina aceptó sin dudarlo un segundo.</p><p>Su relación era perfecta. Tenían sexo ya que se atraían físicamente pero seguían siendo solo amigos en el diario vivir, excepto de manera pública. </p><p>Un día él llegó a casa apurado. -Carolina, ponte lo más provocativo que tengas, me invitaron al departamento de alguien que quiere conocerte y quiero que vayas muy arreglada.- Carolina le iba a decir algo y él la hizo callar. -Es un favor que te estoy haciendo, créeme, me agradeces después.</p><p>Así que Carolina partió a cambiarse de ropa. Se puso un vestido negro ajustado con un buen escote y unas botas del mismo color hasta la rodilla. Se maquilló de manera simple. Todo esto mientras Key arreglaba la comida que llevaría para cocinar.</p><p>Key la vio salir. -¡Perfecto!- Exclamó. -Nos vamos ahora.</p><p>Bajaron unos pisos. Era en el mismo edificio. Ella sabía que vivían algunos idol ahí pero no sabía el departamento de cada uno. Key tocó la puerta. Carolina quedó sorprendida al ver que era Lee Donghae el que les abrió. -¡Hola Key! Gracias por venir. Un gusto Carolina, gracias por venir. </p><p>Los hizo pasar. El departamento era igual de sencillo que el de ellos, pero tenía varios instrumentos musicales en la sala. Se pusieron un rato a charlar los tres en ese lugar, sobre como se conocieron y la vida en general. Key de repente se levantó. -Voy a cocinar, los dejo hablar.</p><p>Key salió a la cocina. Donghae y Carolina se miraron sin saber que decir. De repente Donghae fue y la besó. Ella respondió ese beso apasionadamente. Lo siguiente que supo es que él estaba tocando sus pechos y lamiéndolos y ella estaba masturbándolo. Luego fueron a la pieza a terminar lo que empezaron.</p><p>Mientras Key miraba feliz por una cámara que él sabía que había. No era voyerista, solo que sentía que ella se merecía una linda relación, sabía que a ella le gustaba Donghae y que era correspondida. Por último si era solo de una noche no sería algo perdido ya que fue algo decidido por ellos.</p><p>Los días fueron pasando. Key organizaba las citas con Donghae para que fueran en lugares inolvidables sin acceso a la prensa, mientras en público Key y Carolina eran felices juntos. A ninguno de los cuatro les incomodaba esa situación.</p><p>Un día tuvieron una discusión con Key. -Carolina, ¿cuándo le contarás a Donghae sobre tu ex novio en tu país? Lo dejaste hace poco, él lo merece saber.<br/>
-Kibum, lo dejé justamente por Donghae, sabes que los términos de venir para acá era solo trabajo y diversión juntos, no es algo que él deba saber, es sólo entre nosotros.<br/>
-¡Yah! Él es una buena persona, tiene el derecho de saberlo todo.</p><p>No sabían que Donghae estaba detrás de la puerta con un ramo de rosas, escuchando todo y llorando. Tocó el timbre y, cuando le abrieron la puerta, le tiró el ramo de rosas a Carolina y se fue. 
-Gracias Kibum, lo arruinaste TODO.-Le dijo ella. Key sólo salió corriendo detrás de su hyung.</p><p>-Hyung déjame explicarte...-Le dijo Key al encontrarlo sentado fuera de una tienda de conveniencia cerca de donde vivían.<br/>
-Escuché todo Key, no necesitas explicar nada.<br/>
-No escuchaste todo hyung... te recomiendo que vuelvas y hables con Caro. Hay una razón por la que estábamos discu...<br/>
Donghae golpeó la mesa. -Ni tú ni Carolina fueron sinceros conmigo y fui un payaso todo este tiempo, ¿qué otras explicaciones necesito?</p><p>Mientras tanto Carolina estaba en el departamento de Donghae. Aún con esa pelea seguía el plan en pie. Habló con Heechul por teléfono. “Caro, cualquier cosa que salga mal te vienes para acá”. “Gracias oppa, espero todo salga bien”.</p><p>Vio el pasillo. Vio todas las fotos de ella y Donghae que él tomó en estos meses. 4 meses para ser exactos. Vio la pieza de Hae. La adornó con una guirnalda de luces y había un paquete de regalo encima del mueble, junto con una cajita con un anillo. “Primero el anillo, luego el regalo”, se dijo a si misma.</p><p>Sintió la puerta abrirse. Era él. Esperaba que después de la charla con Key estuviera más tranquilo.</p><p>Donghae entró a su departamento. Vio el pasillo, lleno de fotos de él y Carolina. Eran fotos de sus citas, de su primer viaje solos, su primera cena juntos, todos momentos especiales que él quiso inmortalizar. Pero en esos momentos se arrepentía totalmente. </p><p>Entró a la pieza y la vio, tan sencilla, tan bella. Parecía un ángel. Pero él seguía dolido. No entendía nada. -Carolina, ¿qué haces aquí? -Le preguntó. Vio la cajita y se imaginó que era.<br/>
-Donghae... yo... se que te oculté lo de mi relación pero eso ya es pasado. Eso terminó ya cuando empezamos a salir. Me enamoré de ti y yo...<br/>
-Carolina, no quiero verte. Por favor ándate.<br/>
-Pero... déjame decir...<br/>
-No quiero escuchar nada. No quiero casarme contigo.</p><p>A Carolina se le partió el corazón. Se levantó, caminó a la puerta de la habitación. -Te vas a arrepentir Lee Donghae. Tenlo claro. -Dicho esto se fue del departamento.</p><p>Donghae cayó en la cama, llorando. Ya no podía más, emociones confusas lo invadían. ¿De verdad no se quería casar? Pasaron las horas, ni él tenía claro cuantas, y vio el paquete de regalo que estaba al lado de la caja del anillo. Quería abrirlo, tenía curiosidad. Pero no se atrevía. “Mejor dormiré y lo veré mañana”, se dijo. Pero no podía dormir. Al rato lo abrió. Eran una foto de una ecografía y unos zapatitos de bebé blancos tejidos.</p><p>Entendió lo que quiso decir Carolina al irse, su corazón se lo dijo.</p><p>Se sintió idiota por no querer escucharla.</p><p>Carolina por otro lado se había ido donde Heechul. La esperaban él y Key ahí. -Carolina, tranquila, celebremos por ese bebé que viene en camino y del que seré su padrino, mientras Key será su papá.<br/>
Key sonrió. -Si no hay otra opción... de todas maneras soy tu novio oficial.<br/>
Explotaron en carcajadas. De verdad que ellos sabían como subirle el ánimo. Momo le dio también un pequeño regalo. -Cuando Hee me contó fui de inmediato a comprar esto, espero te guste. -Era un pequeño nemo de juguete. Le dio mucha pena a Carolina porque Donghae era conocido por ser “el pez” pero era un precioso detalle de la pareja. Heechul casi mata con la mirada a Momo. -¡No te atrevas a regañar a Momo, oppa! Ella no sabía nada. Gracias Momo-y la abrazó- me encanta, lo cuidaré mucho para que bebé duerma con el.</p><p>De repente sintieron el timbre. Heechul se levantó. -Iré a ver, pueden ser las pizzas.<br/>
La verdad es que sabía lo predecible que podía ser Donghae así que estaba atento. -Ándate de acá,-le dijo por el comunicador- tú no quisiste escucharla, perdiste tu oportunidad.<br/>
-Hyung, tengo todo el derecho de hablar con la madre de mi bebé.-Le respondió llorando.<br/>
-Ahora no. Vete. Por último en unos días...</p><p>Heechul escuchó una puerta cerrarse. Esperó lo peor. Y lo vio todo por cámara. Carolina acercarse a Donghae, Carolina golpeando a Donghae en la cara, él llorando pidiéndole perdón, ella echándolo.</p><p>Volvió al departamento. Heechul estaba sorprendido. -No volverá a molestar- le dijo ella. -Perdón pero me siento mal, ¿tienen alguna pieza que me presten? La devolveré ordenada mañana.</p><p>Momo la llevó feliz al cuarto de invitados. Key y Heechul se despidieron, el menor pidiéndole que cuidaran bien de ella esta noche.</p><p>Y así pasaron los meses. Ella escondió bien su vientre de embarazo y cada vez se le vio menos con Key, así que ya se especulaba que habían roto.</p><p>El desastre ocurrió para unas premiaciones.</p><p>Era primera vez en meses que se quedaba sola por tantas horas. Generalmente era solamente un rato y siempre monitoreada por Key y acompañada por cualquiera de los chicos de las bandas, que ya sabían todo. Esa tarde Donghae le fue a dejar unos regalos antes de irse a las premiaciones. Ella los aceptó, a regañadientes de su compañero de departamento. Key sabía que le podía afectar de alguna manera.</p><p>Y así fue.</p><p>Se fueron. Ella quedó llorando mucho rato. Todavía le dolía haber perdido a Hae. Mucho. De repente empezó a sentirse mal. Una puntada en su panza. Muchos mareos. Trató de tomar su teléfono y no pudo. Cayó inconsciente al suelo.</p><p>Mientras en las premiaciones, Key tuvo un mal presentimiento. La llamó. No contestó. -Mierda- exclamó. -Hyung, -le dijo a Heechul- ¿Caro te contesta?. -Heechul negó con la cabeza. Key tomó a Donghae. -Vamos.<br/>
-Hey, pero que pasa, cual es la prisa.<br/>
Key lo miró con rabia y pena a la vez. -Algo le pasó a Carolina.<br/>
-¿Y cómo lo sabes? Tal vez está en el baño o...<br/>
-¡Porque a mi siempre me contesta el teléfono! Aunque esté dormida. Algo le pasó. ¿Vas conmigo o seguirás con tu papel de estúpido, hyung?<br/>
-Ok. Vamos.</p><p>Llegaron al departamento y vieron a Carolina desmayada en un charco de sangre. Donghae rompió en llanto y la abrazó, mientras Key llamaba a emergencias.</p><p>Así fue como Carolina perdió el bebé y el único vínculo que la unía a Donghae.</p><p>O eso creía.</p><p>Ella despertó a los días. Despertó una madrugada. Lo primero que vio fue a Donghae durmiendo en una silla a su lado, tomándole la mano. No supo cómo reaccionar. Cuando fue consciente de donde estaba y lo que pudo haber pasado, se puso a gritar y llorar. Donghae despertó y la abrazó, haciéndole cariño en la cabeza. -Tranquila, el dolor ya pasará. -Le repetía mientras llegaban las enfermeras con el doctor a evaluarla e inyectarle un calmante, alarmadas por el llanto y los gritos. Él ya había llorado lo suficiente, sabía que ella necesitaba todo el apoyo posible.</p><p>Pasó un año. Un año de muchos altibajos. Muchas discusiones entre ellos. Pero siempre terminaba todo o él durmiendo en casa de Key o ella durmiendo en el departamento de Donghae. No había otra forma, seguían los dos muy enamorados. La muerte de su bebé los logró unir.</p><p>El día de su boda fue un día de primavera. Ella lo eligió así porque quería que se llenara de pétalos de cerezos, en honor a su bebé.</p><p>Aprovechó de vengarse de la que fue su mejor amiga en su país y la abandonó. Ella era ELF, del fandom de Super Junior, pero la dejó de lado cuando más lo necesitaba. La invitó al matrimonio, le pagó los pasajes. La dejó en una mesa sola junto a tres guardaespaldas, que no permitieron que nadie del grupo se le acercara en toda la ceremonia. Se aburrió muchísimo.</p><p>Donghae miraba divertido la situación, nunca imaginó que una estupidez así dejaría a su futura esposa tan feliz. Y así era, irradiaba felicidad.</p><p>Hicieron una ceremonia religiosa, a pedido de él y su familia. Lo único que buscaron del lugar, además de los pétalos de cerezo, fue un lugar que fuera cómodo para aislarse un rato de los invitados. También tuvieron que poner un punto de prensa, con la condición de que hablaran bien del matrimonio y la relación para mejorar las opiniones de los netizen después de que se destapara el “escándalo” de que la ex-novia de Key había terminado con él para salir con su hyung Donghae, ¡y se iban a casar en tan poco tiempo de relación! Ellos no querían contar la verdadera historia y prefirieron ceder a la prensa.</p><p>Kyuhyun cantó para ellos “Time with You”. Fue muy emocionante. Después salió Taemin cantando “Pansy” pero la terminó de cantar Donghae, dedicándosela a ella. Lloró de felicidad. Luego ambos bailaron “‘bout You” y Donghae y Eunhyuk cantaron “Oppa, Oppa”. Todo fue lleno de música y muy entretenido.</p><p>Llegó un momento en que los invitados estaban borrachos y los padres del novio se habían retirado ya. Ella llegó y le dijo a Donghae al oído: -Se que llevamos casi un año sin sexo, pero creo que ahora estoy preparada.<br/>
Él se sonrojó. Si, después de la pérdida del bebé no habían tenido sexo y por eso eran siempre las discusiones: Ataques de celos de ella, él que a veces se aburría de no tener nada de vida sexual. Cosas así.</p><p>Lograron escabullirse entre los invitados sin que nadie notara algo raro y partieron al lugar privado que les prometieron. Ahí todo fueron besos apasionados, ambos acariciando su espalda, Donghae besando y acariciando los pechos de Carolina, ella mordiendo el cuello de él mientras Donghae le sacaba el hermoso vestido de novia que llevaba puesto. Ella se montó sobre él y dejó que la penetrara. En fin, fue un momento mágico, jamás habían hecho el amor tan románticamente sino hasta ese día. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo que por fin entendían el término luna de miel, ya que no encontraron otra explicación a ese sentimiento y esas sensaciones que no volvieron a experimentar nuevamente.</p><p>No es que no estuvieran enamorados y no hubieran seguido por siempre juntos. Solo ese momento fue demasiado especial. Tan especial que a los 9 meses nació Lee Mi-Suk. “Belleza virtuosa”. Los medios la proclamaron la próxima idol.</p><p>A ellos no les interesaba. Solo querían ser felices. Y así estaban y estuvieron por siempre, a pesar de su comienzo tan extraño y la tormentosa relación que llevaron por mucho.</p><p>A los años les preguntaron si se arrepentían de algo. Donghae la miró y dijo: -No haberla escuchado cuando debía. Esa herida nunca cerrará en su totalidad. Pero todo pasa por algo y Mi-Suk llegó a arreglar todo.<br/>
Carolina dijo: -Me arrepiento de no haber hablado antes. Pero lo importante no es lo que pasó sino que seguimos juntos.</p><p>Mi-Suk llegó a cambiar su vida, como lo habría hecho su hermano. Y a llenarla de más amor. No querían más. Y así fue para siempre.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>